Dear Rabbit
by CapN-Chiko
Summary: Stiles is trying to run away, but Derek just keeps chasing him. Maybe it's time to stop running?


Dear Rabbit

-one shot-

The snow was falling even harder now as Stiles tried to see through the thicken woods. His body was trembling cold, his legs wobbling with each weakened step he took. Letting out a gasp, he tripped forward, face burying into the snow. He laid still, eyes closed as tears streamed down his pale blue cheeks. How long had he been out here, trapped in this frozen prison? He could remember earlier, being at his best friend's house, until he showed up. Then all he knew was that he ran. He ran as fast as he could and now, he couldn't run any more.

"Stiles…" He looked up to that soft whisper from that voice he knew all too well. That voice which was only this soft for him, only him…but why?

Warm arms wrapped around his fragile, stiff body, pulling him close to a radiant heat that even the sun couldn't match. Stiles felt his body subconsciously move towards that heat, tugging it closer. He heard and felt a soft chuckle and knew he was getting into something dangerous. His instincts told him to flee, but he had to will to move. The arms held tighter as soft lips kissed his forehead.

"My dear rabbit," that voice whispered again, warm breath tickling his cold skin. "My legs are getting weak chasing you." Now it was Stiles who gave a labored chuckle.

"Y-Your…l-l-legs..?" he stuttered, his teeth chattering together uncontrollably. The voice silenced him.

"You know, these snow fields wouldn't seem so big if you knew," the voice stated, seeming to get softer. Stiles tried to look up, but his head was kept down. His brows furrowed.

"Knew what?" he asked and he heard the voice give a soft sigh.

"That this blood on my teeth is far beyond dry. I've captured you once before, but…" the voice trailed off, the arms tightening more around Stiles's body as if trying to hold him closer. "I wasn't quite right."

Stiles gasped. His cheeks flushing red now against the warm skin of a well-toned chest as he noticed where his head lay. He closed his eyes, focusing on the steady heartbeat within that chest, its rhythms unsteady but calming.

"M-Maybe y-y-you wouldn't h-have to c-c-capture me, i-if you'd stop c-c-chasing m-me," Stiles stated, feeling his body growing a bit stronger as he tried to push away from the body. He had to get away now or else …

"Stiles, please…" the voice begged and he stopped, his body freezing up. Yet it wasn't the cold that caused it, but the pleading in the voice, that obvious yearn. "Please, my rabbit stay. You'll be safer with me."

Stiles gulped, and looked down at the hand that now gripped his arm. It didn't grip hard like the first time that hand touched him, but it gripped now with a gentle firmness that both asked and demanded for his presence to stay.

"How do I know I'll be safe, with those on your fingers?" Stiles asked, noticing now the sharpened, black claws that stuck out of each finger. The hand loosened its grip as the voice lowered sadly.

"Oh rabbit, my claws are dull now, so don't be afraid," the voice begged again, pulling gently at Stiles. He tried to will his body to resist the pull, but instead it leaned back into the touch of that familiar body, the one he was so use to having overpower his, hovering over him like a piece of meat. The voice sighed again, a cold nose nuzzling into the base of Stiles's neck as the voice whispered, "I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave."

Stiles's eyes widened as the soft lips once again kissed his skin, though this time on his neck, sending pleasurable heat waves throughout his body. Rough, calloused hands caressed his sides, gently stroking under his thin shirt, teasing the skin there with ghostly touches.

"B-But you're a...wolf," Stiles choked out, trying to get his mind to focus and work before he slipped to far into the pleasure that he'd fall helpless to the danger that pressed against his back.

"Yes, I know I'm a wolf and I've been known to bite." The soft lips pulled back to let sharpened fangs graze over Stiles's tender skin and he shivered, eyes widening. The teeth pulled back though, the lips brushing softly instead.

"A-And what of your pack, t-though? T-T-They'll hate you for this," Stiles stated, trying to reason with the beast behind him.

"The rest of my pack?" the voice pondered. "I have left them behind." Stiles gasped, lowering his eyes away from the ones now peeking around to capture his. How could this man, this wolf do that? Just for him? Before Stiles could ask, though, the voice continued, "My teeth may be sharp and I've been raised to kill, but to be honest, the thought of fresh meat is making me ill." The lips pressed another kiss, this time higher, closer to his cheek. "So I'm telling you," it whispered again, "you'll be safe with me."

Stiles tried to move his head to turn away, but a hand grasped his chin and forced him to look into those golden eyes. All at once, his will washed away, his fear following behind as he melted into those eyes.

Derek looked at this young boy, this young man who seemed to have swept his heart away with one gaze. Their first meeting had caught him like the iron steel trap of a hunter, and since then he has chased the teen, wanting him. Stiles tried to look away again, but Derek stopped him.

"Rabbit, please, stop looking the other way," he begged, pleaded, called out with his heart to Stiles. "It's cold out there, so why not stay here?" Stiles's face a bright red and nodded before being tugged closely into Derek's arms.


End file.
